ZUTARA CAVE Rewrite
by AVidZktjo
Summary: This is not only a REWRITE of my ORIGINAL take on the Zutara Cave – OUR BOND Series, but it is also an UNOFFICIAL PREQUEL to my BOILING ROCK story. Either way you take it, this one-shot is a closer look at the Zutara Cave and how their bond was formed.


_**REWRITE – **__After reading Swordsoul2000's version of the Zutara Cave, I couldn't help but come back to my own version of that key moment. Swordsoul had some great ideas about Zuko's thoughts and reactions as well as Katara's that made me think more outside the box and take a second look at what I'd written. What I found sent me into a sudden depression that caused me to declare a rewrite! She was right! I'd made Zuko appear to be weak and a helpless groveling fool begging for forgiveness at Katara's feet. I gotta say, the revelation did not bode well with me and it stung like a firebender's flame to admit it, but my original version kinda sucked. So this is my rewrite! I think it is much better, but what do you think?_

_

* * *

_**ZUTARA CAVE Rewrite (From My OUR BOND Series)  
_An Unofficial Prequel to My Version of THE BOILING ROCK_**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

It took a while for the feeling in Katara's body to come back, and the pain at being thrown down into the lighted cavern only made it take longer. But once she could sit up, she looked around the rather large cave and was fascinated by the glowing rocks overhead and the green crystals that covered every wall and crevice. If she had not just been thrown into this makeshift prison, she would have delighted in the beauty that this cave had to offer. But her mind was focused on only one thing. Escaping.

Katara massaged her legs, trying to pump the life back into them, while scanning her surroundings for any sign of weakness. Unfortunately, the cave walls stood strong, and she couldn't see any place that she could possibly break through. Her hand instinctively went to where her water pouch should have been, but just as she suspected, Azula had taken it from her upon her capture. Looking down at her legs, Katara folded them underneath her and then feebly stood to her feet. She forced herself to walk even though her limbs profusely protested against her movements.

As she continued to circle around the cave, she checked the walls for any crevice that might have a break in it, but everything was immovable. And then the realization finally hit her that she was trapped and her anger began to boil over. It was all Zuko's fault! If she hadn't spotted the banished prince, she never would have been captured. Why was he even here in Ba Sing Se? She figured that he must be involved in some sort of plot with Azula, both of them taking on fronts as friends with the Earth Kingdom, but why? So they could take down the only remaining Earth Kingdom city, wreaking even more havoc on an already traumatized world? The anger in Katara continued to rise as she began to pace around the cavern. What were they up to? What damage would Zuko do now?

But as her thoughts began to turn to the foul firebender and his vile sister, the top of the cavern was thrust open by two of the Dai Li, and one of them said, "You've got company," as a man was rolled down into the cave. Katara's first instinct was to help the young man to his feet as he came to a stop in front of her. But when he put his hands on his knees and brought his eyes up to meet hers, Katara stared down at him in shock. "Zuko," she spoke his name before narrowing her eyes at him in disgust. As the Dai Li closed the top of the cavern to secure them both in there, Katara couldn't help but wonder what sort of trap she had found herself in the middle of now.

Zuko couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people Azula could have thrown him in with, she had to imprison him with that waterbending peasant. He could tell from her greeting that she was not going to be an easy cellmate. Her anger was already illuminating the fire in her eyes. So as soon as the light from the tunnel disappeared, Zuko rose to his feet and moved to the left side of the cavern. Without taking heed to her sudden change of stance, he sat down, facing away from her.

Azula! His thoughts immediately ran rampant with anger and hatred toward his despicable sister the minute he dumped his weary body on the ground. If she'd just faced him like the coward she was – ugh! But she wasn't a coward and he knew that. She was just deviously crafty and expertly cunning. And he hated her for that. And now he was stuck in this crystallized prison with _that_ waterbender. Could his life get any worse?

As soon as Zuko had risen to his feet, Katara stepped back into a fighting position. But when he moved away and to his left, she loosened her stance and stared at his back in confusion. She continued to watch him for several moments before finally blurting out, "Why did they throw you in here?"

Great, now she was talking to him, although it was more like an accusation than an actual conversation starter. Her tone already gave away her mounting anger and he had no trouble imagining the next words she was about to utter. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. _You're a failure. You'll never regain your honor. Father hates you. _He tried to block her out, but her words hit hard just like every other unfortunate encounter.

While memories of past allegations ran through Zuko's head, Katara paused for a second, waiting for some sort of response. But when Zuko remained still, she continued on in anger as she paced around the room. "Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches," she lashed out, curling her hands into claws as she taunted him.

For a brief moment, Zuko felt the urge to reply so he turned his head ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the furious peasant. He was ready to lash out with a justified rebuttal, but upon seeing her distraught expression, his gaze returned to the hands that were folded in his lap. It didn't matter what she thought of him. It didn't matter what anyone thought of him. All those biting words he'd heard time and time again were useless. He'd made his decision. He'd chosen to chase after his honor. But where had it gotten him? Stuck in this hell hole with that brat! Azula had been cruel to throw him in here with her, but what was he to expect from his sister?

"You're a terrible person, you know that! Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!" Her pointed accusation slipped right by him as the mention of the Avatar sent his heart racing. What if he did show up to rescue his annoyingly loud waterbending friend? Would there be any chance of capturing him? Zuko couldn't stop the sudden rush of hope that glided through him. Maybe he would get another chance to regain his honor. But hope was a cruel mistress.

"But what do you care?" she continued, her voice dropping in tone and hardening with a deep anger that stung like fire. "You're the Firelord's son. Spreading _war_ and _violence_ and _hatred_ is in your blood."

Zuko didn't bite down on his tongue soon enough and the words came rushing out of him. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She had no idea at all what she was saying. _He didn't care!?_ Of course he cared! He cared more than she could ever know! He was sick of this war just like everyone else. But the war paled in comparison to his banishment. The Avatar was his only hope of regaining his honor and that was all that mattered to him.

"I don't!? How dare you!" he heard her bite back at him, and he flinched at the sharp words. "You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally!" Katara's anger suddenly turned to sorrow and Zuko could hear the tears in her voice as clearly as her rage. Why was she crying? His eyes shifted, and in his peripheral vision he could see Katara with her back to him, kneeling on the ground. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," she added as the tears began to fall.

_Never forget who you are._ The unexpected invasion of his mother's fleeting request made him pause. Watching the waterbender as the sobs raked through her body, a sudden wave of compassion swept over him, extinguishing the flames of his rage. Images of his own mother being taken from him bombarded his thoughts. He would give anything to see her again. Without thought to his action, Zuko found himself empathizing with her. "I'm sorry." Turning to face her shuddering form, he added, "That's something we have in common."

Her shoulders began to shake less and less as his words visibly washed over her. Even though he hated to admit it, what he had said was true. They _did_ share a commonality. They had both been pushed into forsaking their childhood in the face of war, both had lost someone amidst the blazing conflict, and they both wished for just one last glance, one last touch, and one final fleeting moment that they could never have.

Katara looked up then, wiping the tears from her cheeks, and slowly turned to face him. His eyes were locked onto hers in a heartbeat and hers onto his, and in them they both saw a sorrow as deep as the ocean. Katara realized quickly that this was no trick. He was telling the truth. But before she could see too much behind the soft amber of his eyes, his gaze fell to his lap at her penetrating stare. But Katara didn't let it faze her. "What happened to her?" she quietly asked, the tears still choking up her voice.

Zuko tried to suppress the vision of his mother and the pain that would inevitably follow, but the waterbender's innocent question sent him tumbling into the past and the memories insisted on flooding in. He recalled the night she had left and the way she had begged him to n_ever forget who you are._ The request burned in his ears yet again and he realized that the words weren't just a furtive plea from her lips anymore but a constant companion in his everyday life.

Uncle Iroh had been telling him the same thing for months. The heated encounter he'd had with him under Lake Laogai insisted on interrupting his thoughts - Y_ou never think these things through!_ – and he wanted to yell back at the memory with the same words he'd used before. _I know my own destiny, Uncle!_ But he already knew the answer to that brandished claim. _Is it your own destiny or is it a destiny someone else had tried to force on you?_

Zuko knew what he wanted. He'd been chasing after it all his life. Honor. Acceptance. Love. But love had left his life along with his mother. _I'm begging you, Prince Zuko. _Ugh. He knew what he wanted! He didn't have to listen to his uncle. _It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions! Who are you? And what do you want?_ He tried to stop them from playing in his head, but the words crashed into him with the force of a mortal blow. Within the walls of his mind, his adamant reply roared out of him. _I know who I am and I know what it is that I want!_

The words of his mother echoed in return. _Never forget who you are. _The burning plea seemed softer now and yet more urgent as if the very spirit of his mother was pleading for him to listen. But he _was_ listening. He'd heard it a million times through the voice of his uncle. But somehow, here, in this place of desolation and despair, it held more meaning.

How had it come to this? How had he forgotten who he was? For he had forgotten, he soon realized. The man he was supposed to be, the one his mother had tried to mold, the one that had been buried deep inside him under the years of anguish and sorrow was finally coming forth, screaming to be heard. But was he strong enough to accept it yet?

With the haunting reflection rooted in his mind, he looked back up at the waterbender. As much in reply to her question as to his own inward struggle, he answered, "I don't know," and then brought his knees up to his chest in an effort to shield himself from the onslaught of uncertainty.

Katara gazed upon Zuko with a puzzled expression. "How do you not know? Did she die?"

Another bad memory. He wished the waterbender would just be quiet already. He hated thinking about such things. The thought of his mother's death had always plagued his mind and it was doing so again. He didn't know if she had died or if she was still alive. He may never know. "I'm not sure. She left one night a long time ago. I haven't seen her since."

Katara cleared her throat and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. How could he not know? "So what happened? Why did she leave?" Katara continued to question him, curiosity eating away at her.

Zuko sighed as he pulled his knees tighter into his chest and rested his chin upon them. Was she ever going to stop? "I know it was of my father's doing, but I've never asked him about it. I don't want to know the truth. I don't want to know what…" Zuko covered up his face with his arms, trying desperately to suppress the all-too-likely nightmare as he finished the thought by adding, "…what he did to her."

Katara could sense that there was much more to the story than what Zuko was telling her. A darker story. An _evil_ story. One worse than hers perhaps. What did Firelord Ozai do to Zuko's mother? Had she been banished as her son had? Or worse? Had Ozai murdered his own wife? Katara shuddered at the thought. The Fire Nation prince was obviously in great pain over the memory. Though a tear never fell from his eyes, she knew he was concealing a great sorrow, one that perhaps ran deeper than her own.

Watching him sit there, all wrapped up in vulnerability, she finally saw him for what and who he truly was. She no longer saw the face of the enemy or the imposing firebender who had tried time and time again to capture the Avatar. Instead she saw a boy who had been thrown into circumstances that he'd been remarkably able to overcome, a teenager with scars that burned deeper than the mark on his face, and a man that only needed an understanding heart to open his eyes to the greater destiny that lay dormant within him. "I'm sorry, Zuko." With more compassion than she'd ever shown another, she became that understanding heart that he needed through the simple expression.

Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief. The words spilled forth with an empathy that reached deeper into his soul than he ever dreamed were possible. Apologies and sympathies were nonexistent in his life. He'd only heard them from his mother or his uncle, but even that was rare. The Fire Nation apologized for nothing, and he'd been taught no different. Zuko lifted his eyes then and stared back into hers. Was she smiling? At him? It had to be the crystals or something. Surely her watery eyes weren't sparkling in his direction. But the longer he stared at the waterbender, the sooner he realized that her smile was no trick of the eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, Zuko began to see the girl in a different light. She was actually genuinely empathetic towards him, and the realization gave him pause for thought. The simple conversation about his mother, it had all been out of sympathy and empathy for him. She hadn't been trying to drudge up memories of the past to bring him pain, but she had done it out of some twisted desire to bond with him. What was wrong with her? Bond with him? Her enemy? But that smile was not for an enemy. It was for a friend.

Without a word, Zuko abruptly stood, shaking the notion from his head. Impossible. They would never be – he had a tough time just thinking about the word – friends. Impossible. But as she righted herself, he took one last glance at her and almost wished that it _were_ possible.

After putting her hands behind her back and her feet together in a shameful stance, another apology fell forth from Katara's mouth. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter," Zuko was quick to reply, his eyes averted from hers once again.

Katara looked towards him. It _did_ matter. She could see it in the fleeting vision of his eyes. He was hurting. And she felt she owed him an explanation for her ranting, so she continued. "It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko knew that sentiment all too well. "My face. I see," he whispered, while touching the mangled skin of his scar. Of course she would see him that way. Everyone did. But no matter how many times he'd heard it, the words still stung, searing his pride.

Upon seeing his immediate negative reaction, Katara cringed. "No, no, that's not what I meant," she was quick to say, taking a few steps closer to the hurting man.

"It's ok." Zuko turned from Katara, removing his hand from his face. Before he could go on with his thought though, the words of his uncle uttered only a week after the scar had been branded onto his face raced through his mind. _You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out, but if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny some day._ With those remembered words ringing in his ears, Zuko continued, "I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

In the presence of the waterbender, the buried man that had been forgotten began to surface and a greater destiny shone forth before him. He could feel his old resolve slipping away, and the mission of restoring his honor that had consumed his entire being now seemed a lifetime away. In the deep recesses of his heart, he knew that his uncle and mother were right. It was time for him to start anew, to find a new destiny, to remember who he was, and to be free of the curse that had left a mark on his face. But how could he ever escape it?

"Maybe you _could_ be free of it."

The words broke through his thoughts like the tumbling crash of a raging river. "What?" he said in disbelief as Katara's soft reply caused him to hope again.

"I have healing abilities."

As quickly as the hope had sprung, it soon died within him. "It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Without even a cursory thought about what he'd said, Katara reached into her robe and pulled out an intricate, blue vial that had hung from around her neck. Zuko stared after her in amazement as she explained the contents of the crystal case to him. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important." Katara walked closer to Zuko, stopping in front of him. "I don't know if it would work, but…" She let the thought trail off as she looked up into Zuko's deep amber eyes.

For the space of a heartbeat, they peered into each other's souls. Katara saw in him a hope for change, the choosing of a different path, and a hurting man who needed her help. And in turn, Zuko saw in her the help he longed for, the catalyst for change, and the greater destiny that had been yearning to break forth for many years. But could one simple act of kindness from this waterbender break through years of sorrow and pain? Could her healing touch truly sever his quest for honor and change him into the forgotten man he so desperately wanted to become?

Zuko could feel his heartbeat quicken at the possibility. With one last glance at the waterbender, he closed his eyes, and within seconds he could feel a warm hand upon the left side of his face, gently caressing the rough edges of his scar. Even his uncle had never touched his scar, and the sudden touch of her gentle fingers sent a shiver down his spine. He could almost feel his destiny changing at that very moment. He could see the new path that was set before him, the good he would finally be able to do, the obstacles he would finally overcome.

But all that changed the minute the Avatar burst through the back wall. Katara swiftly ran into the kid's arms while Uncle Iroh threw himself into Zuko's cold embrace. His uncle's grip on him didn't even register with Zuko for his eyes were locked onto the Avatar's, and the new path he had seen only moments ago immediately shifted back into the old one. His greater destiny dissolved as his old resolve regained its strength.

As soon as Iroh released him, Zuko was pointing an accusatory finger in Aang's direction. "Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what," was Aang's quick rebuttal.

Zuko could feel the old anger he'd been trying to suppress for months rising up within him, and his instincts compelled him to take a threatening step towards the object of his impulsive rage. Fortunately, his uncle was there to stop him. "Prince Zuko," his mentor said, putting a hand on Zuko's chest and pulling him back. "It's time we talked." And then Iroh looked towards the Avatar. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Zuko stared after Aang, an old fire blazing in his chest, as he fled the room. But before the anger could completely consume him, Katara's eyes caught his and a sudden wave of longing washed over him. As she slowly walked away, he could see his own thoughts mirrored in her eyes. She wished she could stay. He wished she could, too. She had hoped to heal him. He had hoped for the same. And now her eyes looked back into his, asking the same question his uncle, his mother, and even he himself had asked. _Will you choose the path set out for you or will you walk the path of a greater destiny? _As Katara disappeared into the shadows, that question haunted the fallen prince. The forgotten man buried deep within him was still struggling to break free. But could he accept it? Would he finally choose the right path? Or would he turn back to his old ways?

Uncle Iroh once again presented Zuko with the path of change, but the untimely arrival of Azula brought with it the promise of everything he ever wanted and more. As he listened to the two voices around him, he could feel the war raging within himself. Which path? Which destiny? Which was the right way to go? Azula's words began to sink in, plunging deeper into his soul than Uncle's wisdom, and Zuko's decision took form.

But, unexpectedly, a sudden flash of blazing watery eyes came into his vision. The bond would be broken just as quickly as it had formed. He knew that. He understood that. And he could accept it. Yet for some twisted reason he couldn't quite describe, his heart ached at the thought. But just as quickly as compassion had taken ahold of him within her presence, the old anger and rage filled his body and he pushed the image aside, choosing instead to listen to the blue dragon. She had left him after all, so what did it matter? She had shown him compassion and understanding to be sure, but she'd still left him with the mark of failure upon his face. But now he had a chance to undo that past mistake. So with the foundation of their unlikely friendship forgotten, Zuko walked through the cave entrance, away from change, away from his greater destiny, and away from the newfound bond with the fiery waterbender.

* * *

_**As mentioned above, this is a REWRITE of the Zutara Cave scene in my OUR BOND series.**__ In the original, Zuko sounded so weak and repentant at Katara's feet, and so I took it upon myself to write a much better version and I believe I achieved that. The other thing that I wanted to do was lay a foundation for my BOILING ROCK REWRITE. As I describe in that story, Zuko and Katara wonder why the short time they spent together under the streets of Ba Sing Se meant so much to them, and so I wanted to lay the foundation for that struggle in this story as well as rewrite it to better suit the character of Zuko. I believe that I achieved both, but you'll just have to let me know._

_I don't want to give anything away about my BOILING ROCK REWRITE, so I don't want to go into too much detail. I'll just say that I believe Zuko would have realized later on that Katara helped unearth the buried man in him. And the buried/forgotten man is the changed man he's meant to become. And that's one reason why the Zutara Cave meant something to him._

_As for her? In a way, I'm still trying to figure that out. There's this question that keeps ringing in my ears. It comes from the mouth of Zuko in my BOILING ROCK REWRITE and it is: __**If all you did was offer to heal my scar, then why were you so angry at my betrayal?**__ Good question. Why was she so angry? Why so mistrusting? She must have latched onto the idea that he would change and join them, and when he didn't, she became angry at him for breaking that unspoken promise and angry at herself for trusting him. But in order for it to create that great romance, I believe it would have had to be deeper than even that. Something neither of them saw coming. Katara gives it away in this story somewhat. Did you catch it?_

_Well…all that's left is for you to __**REVIEW**__!!! __**Please & Thank You**__!!! =D_

_AVidZktjo_


End file.
